ilikerebeccablackfandomcom-20200216-history
TDAnt Chapter 10
Chapter 10- The Game of Life... Or Death Chris was shown in his bed, holding a laptop and browsing the internet. He tapped at a few keys and squinted at the screen. He squealed. "I finally found it. Here it is." He clicked the screen. The camera shifted to show that the computer was playing a ten-second video of Chris getting his head cut clean off by a masked man. The title read, "Super Bloody Killer Movie 2: First Death." Chris began to cry and replayed the video over and over. "I remember that movie. I got paid so much... and my hair looked so good!" He began to weep again. He looked at it again. Phil was behind the camera, yet again. "Chris. Are you reminising over your 'glory days' again?" Chris jumped in shock and panted towards the camera. "...D-do we have any other cameramen?! Why do I always get stuck with you for the intro?" "Cause." Phil explained. "The author likes me. He likes me so much he decided to bring me back after killing me off." "That doesn't even make sense." Chris mumbled. He cleared his throat. "Last time on Total Drama Antarctica, the teams were faced with an extremely low budget challenge, which just happened to end in a tie. Just before we could begin the tiebreaker, a group of scary-looking cops came in and arrested Dustine for doing anti-puberty drugs... it's not like we all didn't know that. What other illegal things will happen here on Total... Drama... Antarctica!" Keetin was shown sitting outside, nonchallantly filing her nails. "This is nice." She sighed to herself. "The merge could come any day now and I don't have any real allies. I'm going to have try to get the help of the other team, once we merge. They're practically my only hope, at this point." Lily went over to her, as she did the previous day. "Hey, Keetin..." Keetin glared at her. "What do you want, bi--" "Before you start yelling at me while breaking the fourth wall..." Lily inturrupted. "I just wanted to say that maybe we could help each other at the merge. I mean, come on, even I know it's coming up and I was wondering--" "Nah." Keetin cut off. "I don't really want to." Lily raised an eyebrow. "But... you were just creepily talking to yourself about how desperate and poor you are in the game and--" Keetin chuckled. "Okay, I'm desperate. But not that desperate. I mean, come on, who in the right mind would ally with... you?" Lily gasped. "Fine, then. I don't need you, anyway. I'm completely fine being an independent person." "Independent meaning relying on Rufus, the whole time?" Keetin retorted. Lily folded her arms and walked away from the rude artist. Luc was shown depressedly strumming at his guitar. "Good-bye, Dustine..." He sang. "Have fun living out your days in a jail cell..." He wrote something down on a sheet of paper, assumably what he had just sang. Foxface was sitting on the ground, silently observing Luc. Luc looked over at her. "Anything you want? Anything you want from me... at all?" Foxface shook her head. "This is pathetic." Luc sighed. "I might as well be talking to myself, when I talk to you. You never have anything at all to say, you just stare and stare and stare." "..." Foxface said. "PJ." Luc called. "PJ moment, right there." "..." Foxface responded. Luc shrugged and went back to writing song lyrics. "We're gonna have fun with this one..." "That's what she said..." Foxface mumbled. Lily and Rufus were shown together. "Rufus." Lily sighed. "Tell me the truth. Am I... unintelligent?" Rufus stared at her for a minute before bursting out with laughter. Lily frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?" Rufus' eyes widened. "Oh... you see, I was laughing because... it was so ridiculous. You're obviously really very smart and... stuff." "...So, I am intelligent?" Lily guessed. Rufus rolled his eyes and nodded. Lily hugged her supposed boyfriend. "So... we have two votes out of eight... that's majority, right?" Rufus forced a smile. "Totally. That's totally majority, Lily. You're so... mathematical." Lily nodded and clapped giddily. "About as smart as a pile of paper clips." Rufus grumbled in confessional. "Seriously, I have to something other than manipulate Lily if I want to win this thing. The three remaining members of the Freezing Seals were discussing, all together. "So..." Meagan sighed. "Then there were three. If we were in a situation where we all against each other, you guys would team up on me, right?" Kortney shook his head. "No, no, of course not... yeah, pretty much." Meagan rolled her eyes. "Can we just agree to vote together in the merge? We may the minority right now, but I bet we can get a couple of those idiots from the other team to help us." "Lily and Rufus come as a package deal, partner." Jennette pointed out. "Maybe we could get them to help us." "Lily's an idiot." Kortney informed. "And Rufus is a jerk." "Good point, partner." Jennette agreed. "Who else is there?" "There's that poor dude and that artist girl..." Meagan mumbled. "And that one creepy chick." "You mean Luc, Keetin, and Foxface?" Kortney chuckled. "I'd rather ally with Luc or Foxface. They seem more likely to win this thing than Keetin." Jennette nodded in agreement. "Yeah, partners. We should try to ally with them, all quick-like." "...Is there any way you can stop yourself from saying 'partner?'" Meagan inquired. "Or is it some sort of reflex?" Kortney snickered at this. The teens met Chris outside for the challenge. "Welcome to another fabulous day on Total Drama Antarctica." Chris welcomed. "I don't get what's so fabulous about it..." Meagan muttered. "Now, time for an announcement that could make your game..." Chris smirked. "Or ruin it. The teams no longer exist. That's right, it's every man/woman/whatever Luc is for themselves. After this challenge, all the boys will move into the Penguins' tent and all the girls will moves into the Seals' tent." "Hey!" Luc protested. "Sorry. That joke was meant for Dustine." Chris chuckled. "But since he's no longer here, we had to improvise." Meagan smirked. "Finally, I don't have to worry about being voted out by the lovebirds on my team." Jennette and Kortney blushed. "Meh." Kortney shrugged. "It's at least half-true. She totally would've gone if we had went to elimination one more time." Keetin let out a sigh of relief. "I was getting tired of being on that stupid team." Her former teammates all glared at her. "Now, time for your first challenge as individuals." Chris continued. He held up a ball made of ice. The contestants groaned. "It's that demon ball again." Rufus grumbled. Chris nodded. "Remember this friendly little thing? I'm going to throw one of these into the air. Whoever catches it gets to pick someone else to take out of the challenge. Then we'll repeat that. Last person standing wins the challenge." He threw the ball towards the contestants. "And go!" Keetin quickly caught the ball. She pointed to Lily. "Lily, get the flip out of here." She looked at the camera. "Stupid PG rating." Lily walked away from the challenge area, eyes on the ground. "There's our first round done." Chris chuckled. He threw another ball in the air. Rufus and Kortney both dove for the ball. Kortney smirked and smacked Rufus' hand away. Rufus still was able to snatch the ball. He cheered. "Kortney. Get out." Kortney glared at the cocky womanizer and gave an encouraging glance back to Jennette. Chris threw another ball at the teens. The contestants all rushed for the ball. Luc was able to slip between the stampede and barely catch the ball. "How did we all not notice him?" Meagan mumbled. Luc shrugged and pointed at Foxface. "I guess... creeper girl over there." Foxface rolled her eyes and exited the playing field. Chris threw a fourth ball in the air. "Come on, kids!" Rufus caught the ball with ease, the others not even getting a chance to run over to it. Rufus glared at Keetin and pointed towards the sidelines. Keetin flipped the bird in Rufus' face and went over to the others who had lost the challenge. Kortney looked over at her. "Hey, Keetin... can I ask you a favor for tonight?" "...That's what she said?" Keetin sighed with a raised eyebrow. Chris threw another ice-ball at the four remaining players. Suddenly, Luc leaped up and caught the ball, the other contestants not seeing him. Rufus squinted hard at Luc. "I'm warning you..." Luc nodded in forced agreement and pointed at Meagan. Meagan then went over to the sidelines. "Damnit..." She mumbled. "I can't say the f word, but she can say damn?" Keetin demanded. Chris threw another chunk of ice at the now-small group of contestants. Jennette and Rufus both desperately grabbed at the ball, making it slip and slide until it finally landed in Rufus' hands. Rufus smirked at Jennette. Jennette facepalmed. "Drat..." Rufus shoved Luc. "Luc. Save the lady the indignity of not being in the bottom two with me." Lily gasped jealously. Luc mumbled angrily and went over to the sidelines. Kortney looked over at him and grinned thoughtfully. He began to converse with him after he sat down with the others. Chris heled up the final ball he had. "Whoever catches this one will win immunity and will not be voted off at the first merge vote of the season." He threw the ball at the egoistic womanizer and the kind country girl. Rufus smirked over at Jennette and knocked her to the ground. "Can't let you do that, Jennette." He got the ball with ease. "That's the game!" Chris announced. "Rufus wins invincibility at tonight's elimination!" Kortney winked at Jennette. "Don't worry about us. We'll be perfectly okay." The contestants that Kortney didn't consult looked over each other nervously. The eight players were shown attending the elimination ceremony that night. Chris looked over at the teenagers. "Wow. This should be interesting. Since the merge is bringing so much change, we'll be passing out a different symbol of safety from now on." He held up eight balls made of ice. The contestants groaned and held up their hands in order to block the balls from them. "This first one goes to Rufus." Chris stated. Rufus scoffed and easily deflected the ball from hitting him. "Jennette." Chris continued. "Kortney. Meagan. You three are safe." The former Seals grinned at each other. "Luc and Keetin." Chris announced. "You two will not be losing all chance of losing and go home pathetically tonight." Luc and Keetin sighed in relief and gave thumbs-up to the former Seals. Lily and Foxface looked at each other nervously. "Lily. Foxface." Chris scolded. "One of you ladies will be going home empty-handed tonight. And that person is not... ...Foxface." He threw an ice-ball at Foxface. Lily stood up and gasped. "B-but... I thought everyone liked me... especially Rufus." The others all laughed as if the statement were completely ridiculous, and it was. Lily looked at Rufus for guidence. Rufus shrugged. "See you later, Lily. You can leave now. Seriously, leave." Lily gasped and burst into tears. She ran to the plane but missed the door and hit the hard metal. She got back up with a bruise and ran into the plane to depart. Rufus smirked. "That's it for girlfriend number sixty-nine." "And that's it for this episode." Chris closed. "See you next time... hopefully, On Total... Drama... Antarctica!"